


You can make me scream as long as I'm not alone

by DynaEvangeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Izzy, Blood Play, Choking, Demisexual Raphael, Dom Izzy, Dom Raphael, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Pansexual Simon, Pet/masters, Polyamory, Simon is a cute little sub and no one can take that from me, Sub Simon, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire kinks, What point of view is this....I have no idea.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: "Not yet, mi amor." The low tone stopped Simon and he nodded, chewing at his bottom lip. Raphael couldn't help the small smirk as he watched him move towards the window, pulling the light curtains back. Scanning the dark city with impatience as Raphael moved to sit down in the chair nearby, he was enjoying this more than he was letting on. Enjoying the slight fidget in the younger as he played his fingers over the curtain, and enjoying just how much Simon wanted this. He was working himself up and Isabelle wasn't even here and Raphael had barely spoken to him....yet. They both knew the minute Izzy entered the building and it only took her a couple of minutes to get to the room and open the door. If Simon had been impatient before, he was even more now. She wore a simple black dress and heels but it showed off her runes and Simon could never understand how two incredibly gorgeous people could be interested in him but he was thanking every deity he could think of that they were. She didn't waste any time making her way over, briefly flicking her eyes over Raphael as he watched her make her way over to Simon and pull him into a soft kiss. Raphael getting to his feet to stand behind her while he watched the two.





	You can make me scream as long as I'm not alone

They had talked about it multiple occasions, and mostly it had been Isabelle and Simon talking while Raphael listened and gave input when it was needed. None of them knew who had been the first person to bring it up, as if all three of them sharing a bed and sleeping together wasn't kinky enough but they were all interested in trying more. Especially Simon. Being the most inexperienced out of the trio in the sex department, it was surprising how vocal he was about wanting to try anything that the other two could think up. He had even done research on it after one of their talks and given Izzy and Raphael what he would be okay trying and what would absolutely terrify him but if they wanted to then he would still be willing to try. Raphael and Izzy both had plenty of experience with BDSM, Izzy from her multiple partners before them and from her time playing with the Seelie. Who as angelic and innocent as some made them out to be, they could be pretty...creative. Raphael had been around long enough to experiment but he was more refrained about it than Isabelle was. All three of them decided on a night, where they could spend completely the whole night together with no work and no interruptions and they talked it through once more for Simon's sake the night before.

Isabelle had to be at the Institute during the day to help Alec with some reports but she promised to head back to the Hotel as soon as the sunset. That left the boys time to eat before hand, and to get ready for her to join them. One of the things Simon had been very keen on was the roleplaying and dressing up, so Raphael had helped him with that. Giving him one of his suits and doing his hair for him. Raphael had a hard time not tugging hard on Simon's hair and starting things early but he had agreed to wait for Isabelle so he finished the young fledglings hair and moved to get ready himself. He had never worn the suit, having bought it just for this occasion. The dark red looked better than he thought it would and gauging from the reaction he got from the other when he walked back out. Simon had already started to move forward as soon as he saw him, the breath that he didn't need falling past his lips, eyes falling over him.

"Not yet, mi amor." The low tone stopped Simon and he nodded, chewing at his bottom lip. Raphael couldn't help the small smirk as he watched him move towards the window, pulling the light curtains back. Scanning the dark city with impatience as Raphael moved to sit down in the chair nearby, he was enjoying this more than he was letting on. Enjoying the slight fidget in the younger as he played his fingers over the curtain, and enjoying just how much Simon wanted this. He was working himself up and Isabelle wasn't even here and Raphael had barely spoken to him....yet. They both knew the minute Izzy entered the building and it only took her a couple of minutes to get to the room and open the door. If Simon had been impatient before, he was even more now. She wore a simple black dress and heels but it showed off her runes and Simon could never understand how two incredibly gorgeous people could be interested in him but he was thanking every deity he could think of that they were. She didn't waste any time making her way over, briefly flicking her eyes over Raphael as he watched her make her way over to Simon and pull him into a soft kiss. Raphael getting to his feet to stand behind her while he watched the two.

Izzy lightly pressed against Simon, her hands gripping the front of his jacket before roughly shrugging it off his shoulders and Simon did the rest of the work getting it off and tossing it in Raphael's direction. The older caught it, laying it out in the chair he had been occupying chuckling softly. He was quite used to it by now, most of his clothes ended messed up and on the floor but he was alright with it. She pulled back from Simon and turned to pull Raphael into a kiss, this one a little rougher. Simon liked to be greeted with gentle kisses that said 'I missed you' while Raphael liked kisses that screamed want. It had taken time but she had learned her boys well enough that no words needed to be said at first. Raphael had tugged the shawl off of her and let it hit the floor as he played his hands down her sides to rest them on her hips. Simon's soft whine broke the two apart and they both smiled softly at his impatience. Isabelle took one of Raphael's hands and held her other one for Simon to take. He didn't hesitate, every part of him thrumming with excitement. She hummed softly as she walked them both over to the bed before releasing their hands and spoke for the first time since she entered the room.

"Shoes off, both of you. Then Si, I want you to undress Raphael. I know that you want to, anyone with eyes would want to. After that come back to me and I'll undress you." Her voice was just like her whip, it curled around Simon and shiver went through him as he nodded and moved closer to Raphael. Both undid their shoes, kicking them off before Simon reached for Raphael's jacket, gently removing it and laying it on the edge of the bed. His fingers fumbled slightly with the buttons and it became more of yanking hard enough that the buttons either came undone or just snapped off all together. Raphael almost wanted to help him but this was what Simon had asked for so he let him struggle with an amused smirk. Finally Simon got his shirt off and put it next to his jacket before reaching for his pants, undoing the belt and sliding it slowly out. He was trying to be just as sensual as the two of them were but he felt so awkward and embarrassed. Raphael and Izzy thought it was the hottest thing either of them had seen, especially with the way he would look up at Raphael and back down to what he was doing. He dropped the belt to the floor and undid his pants, hooking his fingers in to slowly pull them down, sinking down to his knees as Raphael stepped out of them. He didn't blush, couldn't but Raphael saw the intake of breath that happened every time Simon raked his eyes over him. It was like he was always amazed to be able to see him like this, did the same with Isabelle.

She snapped her fingers lightly to get Simon's attention and he got to his feet turning back to her. She kissed him again, deeper and more passionate than their first kiss and she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Running her nails down over his chest and back up before sliding along his shoulders to remove his shirt. Letting it rest with Raphael's. Her eyes flicked to Raphael to spare a knowing look and he moved closer behind Simon as she undid his pants and removed them. She went to her knees slowly, kissing down along his chest as she did so. Raphael pressed against Simon's back, hands moving to hold him as Izzy made her way lower. Simon tilted his head back when she kissed over his hips and Raphael's hands were the only thing keeping him still. His hips were sensitive and his lovers loved to tease him with it. Raphael pressed his lips to Simon's neck, brushing along his skin softly before biting down gently. The feel of his fangs pricking against his neck made him arch more back into him but Raphael didn't break skin. It was just a tease, a promise of how this could go. Izzy smiled up at them both before getting back to her feet. Simon was already breathing heavily and they had barely started. He didn't need to breath but it was a habit that he had yet to break, especially in the bedroom.

"Now listen carefully." She grabbed his face gently to make him look back at her and placed a finger on his lips. "No talking unless we tell you too. You can make all the noises you want, you can scream, but no talking. Its the only rule that we have for tonight, break it and Raphael will decide on the punishment. Understand?" They didn't need any other rules, none of them liked the idea much of using sir or ma'am in the bedroom. They got it enough in their lives already. The only thing that would be a challenge for Simon was the talking. He did it when he was happy, nervous and there were points when he babbled during sex because he wasn't sure how better to express himself. Simon had opened his mouth to answer but closing it and nodding. They had already gone over the traffic light system and a safe word just in case, they did it ahead of time so they would have more time for this. "Good boy. Go lay down on the bed and wait."

She let him go and he moved out of Raphael's grasp to lay on the bed, on his back, watching the two of them. She didn't have to ask, Raphael already was moving her to sit down on the edge of the bed and kneeled down on the floor as he trailed his fingers lightly down one of her legs and slowly undid the straps on her heel and slid it off before doing the same with the other one. Both got to their feet and he pulled her closer to undo the back of her dress, her hands going to grip his arms, holding him close before letting him pull her dress off. She had forgone the bra, she didn't have one that worked well with the dress. Raphael's fingers brushed lightly between her breasts and down over her stomach before sliding her panties down. She stepped out of them and they both looked to where Simon was waiting, not so patiently. He was sitting up now, fingers digging into the sheets to keep himself from getting up to go over to them.

"Debemos?" Raphael smirked, and Izzy nodded and the two made their way onto the bed. Raphael sitting back against the headboard while Izzy took control, pushing Simon to lay back so Raphael's fingers could brush softly through his hair. They had put everything in the side table closest to Raphael, so he was in charge of that but for now they were easing into it. She straddled Simon and chuckled softly at the low moan he gave at the contact and how his hands jumped to her hips. She spent the next couple minutes just kissing him before she back, earning a low whine and she rocked her hips down before stopping. The groan she got made her smirk and she was tempted to repeat the action. She didn't, she had other plans, holding her hand out she smiled softly at Raphael who reached over and placed what she wanted into her open palm. It was a silk strip of material and it tickled as it slid across her palm before she tightened her fingers around it. She shifted to place it over Simon's eyes and tied it behind his head, being careful to make it stay but not to tight that it was uncomfortable.

"Color?"

"Green." Simon didn't even hesitate. It was nice actually and it took away a little bit of the nervousness that had been building. The lightly tugging on his hair was helping too and now all he wanted was for Izzy to go ahead with whatever she had planned. She kissed lightly along his jaw and down to his neck, nipping playfully as she let her hands move down his chest, using her nails lightly. She never broke the skin, it was something she was nervous about. She knew Simon could take it and that he liked it a bit rough, she had seen it with him and Raphael but she still saw him as the sweet mundane and couldn't bring herself to do anything too rough with him. He understood and liked it soft with her and rough with Raphael. Now with the older vampire she had no problem scratching and biting, he was older and stronger and she felt safe in the fact that there was nothing she could do in bed that he couldn't stop if he was uncomfortable with it. Nothing that she could take too far, and so far that had proven true. Soon her lips followed the trail her hands had went. She nipped at his hip, enjoying as he squirmed and whined softly. Her hand wrapped around him, stroking slowly as she kissed along his length, and teased the flat of her tongue along the underside. His moans were muffled and she looked up, smiling when she saw her two vampires kissing each other eagerly. Raphael swallowing the soft moans the younger made and Simon clutching at him to try and pull him closer. Out of the three Simon was the loudest in everything they did, especially sex.

Isabelle watched the two for a minute before taking Simon into her mouth, fingers around the base as she moved her head up and down. Tongue teasing over the head every time she came up and she added the light use of her teeth as she came back down. Stroking the inch she didn't take into her mouth. Enjoying the soft sounds he made, even more so when Raphael pulled back from devouring Simon with kisses to watch her. She kept her eyes on the two of them, hands moving to Simon's hips to hold them down as she picked up her pace. Simon's fingers gripped the sheets tightly, and she could tell he was close by how he tensed and tried to buck up into her mouth. He let out a soft whine and bit at his bottom lip when she pulled back and moved to sit beside him. She could tell he was trying really hard not to break the rule and say anything, even though he really wanted to. Kissing him softly, she slid her tongue against his bottom lip before teasing it against his, her hand wrapping back around him. She kept her touch light, and steady. Trying not to bring him too fast and to tease him. His breath was coming out hot against hers and could feel his fangs as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Raphael shared a look with her before smirking slightly and placing soft kisses along his jaw and to his ear, whispering something she couldn't quite hear but it was clear that Simon did from the higher whine and the way he bucked up more into her hand.

"I need a verbal answer...Simon." It was to get his attention but it was still weird to hear, Raphael rarely ever used his actual name. Fledgling or love or some softly spoke Spanish pet name was the normal but this got Simon's attention. He pulled back from Izzy's kissing and exploring and ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Please Raphael, please Izzy. Please I want to come."

"Not until I bite you, I want to taste you as you scream." Simon nodded, without hesitation and Izzy got the hint before she had to be told. Gripping him a little firmer in her hand and stroking harder and faster. Leaning in to tease her tongue over the shell of his ear and down to his neck. She nipped and played as she continued to move down to his shoulder. Her tongue and teeth playing over his collar bone. She let her other hand trail through Simon's hair, tugging and twisting the locks between her fingers. Raphael played his fingers over Simon's chest, tracing patterns against his skin as he moved to mouth at his neck. Teeth grazing his skin but not breaking it. Not yet. Simon whined and moaned softly between the two of them and their ministrations. He was close and neither of them were making it that easy on him. It was overwhelming and at the same time he really liked it and he knew that's why they did it. He partially wished he could see the two of them and at the same time this made the sensations so much more, and when Raphael sunk his fangs into his neck it took him almost by surprise. He cried out at the sensation, and came with a sharp up stroke from Izzy. Being bitten, especially by Raphael (not that he really had any other experience with it), was incredible. It was like every nerve lit up and sent pleasure through his entire body. Every pull from Raphael sent sparks through him and made his orgasm more intense. He honestly didn't even realize he had screamed until Raphael pulled back and he came down from the sensation. His throat already feeling sore and he made a soft sound when he felt Raphael's tongue against the small marks.

Isabelle slowly pulled her hand back and cleaned it on the sheets as she watched the two of them. Simon squirming on the bed when Raphael sealed his lips over the marks to tease and draw more blood from the wound. She had seen the two of them drink from each other before and she still found it hot. Raphael barely left any blood or made a mess and Simon was the opposite and she knew by the end of the night that these sheets were going to be ruined. Mixed with blood, sweat, come, and probably torn to bits from Simon's nails digging into them. She moved closer once Raphael pulled back, brushing his fingers over his lips to clean the blood, and she took her turn to whisper in Simon's ear even though she knew Raphael would still be able to hear her.

"How about you take that gorgeous mouth of yours and put it to use on Raph, and then maybe if you are really good, he can fuck you....I need an answer for that sweetie." She made sure to add as he squirmed and moved eagerly to sit up. Simon nodded before realizing she wanted him to speak and looked over to where he thought she was.

"Yeah, I want that. I'll be so good for that." She chuckled at the eagerness in his voice and kissed the side of his mouth softly and hummed when he turned his head to capture her lips. She let it continue for a little bit before slowly pulling back and helping him shift closer to the edge of the bed, legs hanging off the edge. Her hand resting lightly on his back, Raphael had already moved off the bed to stand in front of the younger. Close enough but not quite touching.

Simon waited till he felt gentle fingers in his hair before he reached his hands up to brush long Raphael's sides and down to his hips. He wasn't the most coordinated even when he could see and he felt really silly right now as he moved to try and get closer. Fingers moving slowly to wrap around Raphael's length. He lets the elder guide him closer till he feels the tip against his lips and he slides his tongue out over the head, feeling the fingers tighten in his hair. He still wasn't as good at this as Izzy, but he didn't choke so easily anymore and he really really enjoyed the sounds Raphael made. Simon slowly took more of Raphael into his mouth, tongue exploring over every inch of him, the fingers in his hair tightening and pulling him closer and he didn't fight it. He could feel Isabelle trailing her fingers along his spine, and Raphael's hips moving forward to press more into his mouth and he didn't fight any of it. He had wanted this so much and both of them were being so gentle and it was so perfect. He knew things were going to rougher and oh he couldn't wait. All the time they spent talking, he had been so nervous but it felt wonderful to have the two of him do this with him.

"Eso es tan bueno mi pequeño gatito." That was how Simon knew he was doing something good, when Raphael slipped into Spanish and his words were laced in a deeper tone that resembled a growl. Simon couldn't stop the soft whine as he tried to shift forward, fingers tightening on Raphael's hips. Another whine escaping his lips when Raphael pulled back, a low chuckle escaping the older vampire at the cute sound. Simon reached out to find that he moved and huffed trying to pick up his movement. He had gotten better with his senses but Raphael was better with more experience. He moved back to the draw and pulled out two small black bands, connected by a small metal chain. He had bought it, Isabelle had bought the rest but this had been him. The cuffs were softer so they wouldn't hurt Simon but it wouldn't give him much room to move either. It was exactly what he wanted. He mouthed something at Isabelle and she slowly moved back making Simon whine again but he was being good and he had said a single word with out their permission. He deserved a treat, a reward and Raphael had an idea in mind for one. He moved onto the bed, fingers tapping at Simon's shoulder before to guide him to face them on the bed and holding out his hand towards Isabelle. 

"I think he has done well enough for a little taste, if you are alright with that?" 

"Of course it is." She handed her arm to him and he trailed a nail over his skin, sharp for a split second and enough to break the skin. Warm blood welling to the surface and he held his other arm other under hers, letting her blood drip on to his skin over his wrist. Drinking directly from her was not a good idea with their venom but this one of the ways to work around that. Simon's fangs extended at the smell of her blood and Raphael couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he guided his arm up to Simon's lips, droplets of blood hitting Simon's chest and the sheets. "Go ahead, you have our permission." That was all it took for Simon to lap lightly at Isabelle's blood before letting his fangs pierce Raphael's skin, not sinking in but enough that Raphael's blood welled up and mixed with their Shadowhunter's. Simon made a soft sound as he reached one hand up to steady Raphael's arm and lapped at the warm blood. Both his mates taste mixing together and a low moan took over and he pulled himself back. Cold lips sealed over his own, Raphael's and he opened his mouth to let Raphael have a taste as well. It didn't last long before Raphael was pulling back, and brushing his thumb over his bottom lip, cleaning it off. 

"You are such a messy eater, love." Isabelle couldn't help the small laugh as she watched the two, oh it was hot watching this type of blood play and she hadn't bothered to heal her arm. Her spare stele was in the drawer anyways and the cut barely hurt and the bleeding had already stopped. She leaned back against the headboard as she watched her boys together. It was beautiful and she could spend all day watching. They worked so well, even before she had joined them in their relationship and she felt so lucky to be able to be with them like this. To have them both love her and love each other. Isabelle pushed her hair back behind her and out of her face and kept all her focus on them. Raphael had Simon's wrists in one hand was wrapping the bands over one of them and guiding Simon onto his hands and knees near her. Facing the headboard. Sliding the chain and wrapping the other band on Simon's free wrist, the chain barely was long enough for that and it limited any movement of Simon's hands. Even when Raphael was being rough, he made sure never to hurt either of them. Out side what they asked for. Isabelle could take a little, spanking and pushing her down into the mattress. Anymore than that and her instincts popped in and that got dangerous for Raphael. Simon on the other hand seemed to be able to take a lot more. Though he reassured her one night, that it didn't actually hurt. The biting she knew felt good for vampires and being choked was just a reflex for Simon since he didn't need to actually breath. The two got pretty rough with each other but as long as Simon wasn't actually in pain, she was happy with that and glad that Raphael seemed to know Simon's limits and never pushed. 

Raphael had Simon down, his back arched and his face in the pillows. Raphael trailed his fingers down Simon spine slowly before his hands came to rest at Simon's hips and pulled him back a little. The clink of the chain against one of the posts on the bed, loud but not nearly as loud as Simon's breathing. It was unnecessary but Isabelle had noticed during sex both vampires did a lot more of it. A reflex that their bodies, even Raphael's couldn't quite drop. Raphael reached over to the drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and coating his fingers with it. Teasing two of them along Simon's rim pressing in gently before pushing them in, thrusting them in slowly as he ran his hand along Simon's hip and down to slip around to tease over his lips. The sounds Simon were making, were not quite in the least and Raphael was enjoying every one of them as he prepped him. Stretching his mate and teasing his fingers over his prostate. Simon's fingers were digging hard into his hands, leaving blood filled crescent marks but he was trying oh so hard not to beg for more and break the one rule they had for tonight. Raphael knew he was trying hard which is why he didn't tease to much, though the idea of punishing Simon was an interesting one. It was one that they could save for another night. Simon had been so good, better than Raphael could have expected. He had never known Simon not to be able to talk and he had to praise him for that. Slowly he removed his fingers, handing the bottle to Isabelle who immediately got the hint and moved closer to him, her hip touching against Simon's. She poured some into her hand before putting the bottle off to the side, rubbing her fingers into her hand slowly. Simon whining softly at the soft sound it made and squirming and tugging at the cuffs. Isabelle didn't tease anymore than that. Wrapping her fingers around Raphael's length and stroking slowly, catching every inch with slick fingers as he caught her by the chin and pulled her into a rough kiss. His fangs catching at her lips but he was carefully not to break the skin. Just a rough tugging and a low growling against her open mouth. Her other hand came up to rest open palmed on his chest as he made sure to slick him up. Her strokes becoming a little harder as she made a soft sound into the kiss and he swallowed it before pulling back. She took her hand back, wiping it on the sheets before laying back to watch them. Finding the perfect spot on the bed to do so. 

Raphael took a hold of Simon's hips and guided himself in, in one rough thrust. Drawing out a small surprised and choked off moan from the younger vampire. Who pushed back eagerly and impatiently for more. Raphael's hands on his hips tightening to hold him still and make him wait. This only made it worse and made Simon all the more desperate for more. Raphael didn't start off slow, he gave Simon exactly what he wanted. A hard steady pace, slamming right against his prostate. Hands holding him so he couldn't do more than just take it. Simon was screaming, but not pained, not even close. He didn't hold back on the sounds, moans, whimpers that fell from his lips, most of them muffled some by the pillows near his face. He nuzzled into them needing a movement of sort. Isabelle watched, sliding her fingers down into her warmth, teasing the wetness with the tips of her fingers before pressing two in. Just to ease some of that building want and desire from watching them. She pressed them in harder the louder and more desperate Simon's sounds became and her sounds were close to matching his this spot. 

Simon could feel the blood on his hands from where his nails were cutting into his skin and his fingers were numb from how tight he had them clenched. He slowly loosened his fingers to grip at the post, slicking it with his blood but finding his grip enough to have something to hold onto. He was so close, at the rate he never lasted long, especially after already having one orgasm. The second one always came much faster. It came faster than he expected when one hand wrapped around him, stroking him in time with the hard thrusts, and Raphael's other hand wrapped hard around his neck, cutting off any attempt of unnecessary breathing. It brought him over that edge so quickly that instead of screaming, he came with a desperate whimper, choked off by Raphael's hand. Where Simon was loud, Raphael was the opposite. He was quiet, soft sounds restrained as he focused on working himself through his own orgasm. Soft Spanish phrases and praise falling past his lips, loud enough that both his lovers could barely hear him. His hips coming to stop, hard as he came. Raphael slowly let Simon come down from the feeling, removing his hands from where they were wrapped around him and easing himself out of the younger. Reaching up to take the blindfold off and to undo the cuffs, and slowly guiding him over so he didn't lay in his own mess. Easing him down on the clean space of sheets, letting him rest on his stomach and rubbing his hands into Simon's wrists, moving down from there to give him gentle touches. Simon shaking under his hands, but the touch soothed that and Simon let out a sigh of pleasure and let his eyes fall closed. Raphael looked over at Isabelle who had a grip of the sheets with one hand and was grinding down her hips, the sounds her boys had made bringing her hard. But she wanted more. She slowly removed her fingers, gasping softly as that sent a shiver through her. She and Raphael came to an agreement when their eyes met, Simon was most likely too tired to continue and as it was the first time going full out like this, they weren't going to push him.

Isabelle watched as Raphael moved to talk softly to Simon, who whined and shifted to lay on his side. Clearly wanting to be able to see them both but she could see how he fought to keep his eyes open. "Are you okay, baby?" She asked him softly, crawling over to him, her legs still shaking slightly but nothing she couldn't handle. She laid beside him, brushing her fingers along his chest softly and moving to trail along his jaw. "You can talk baby, you did so good and you can talk now....do you think you can stay awake a little bit longer. You don't have to do anything, just watch. If you want?" Her voice was soft and Simon leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"I'm good, I want to watch. I can do that and after we can take a bath together?" It came out a question, but he looked so tired. She didn't want to say no him and she gave him a soft reassuring smile. "Of course sweetheart. Just lay and relax." She let her side mold against his chest. Raphael moving to rest his head between her legs. She knew he had the energy and if Simon didn't look so tired he would have done more but she was more than happy with this. Her boys and their attention was enough for her any day. Simon reached out an arm to slip under her head and she got comfortable against him, letting him kiss softly along her neck. Raphael placed her legs over his shoulders, his fingers digging into her thighs. She let out a soft gasp at the first stroke of his tongue against her, and Simon's free hand found hers, winding their fingers together. She was still so sensitive and Raphael didn't hesitate to tease and lick with out letting up. She could feel her second orgasm building Raphael's tongue slipping between her folds to taste more of her. It didn't help at all when Simon moved from kissing her neck to taking one of her nipples in his mouth and teases his teeth over it. Even tired, he couldn't resist when she was making sounds like this. Her legs tightened around Raphael's head as that building heat coiled so tightly and washed over her. Making her back arch off the bed, and she screamed. The fingers connected to Simon squeezed hard and she heard the soft sound of pleasure he made just watching her. She relaxed back into the sheets and into Simon who moved to hold her better, his fingers playing through her hair as he settled against her. Raphael looked up at both of them, running his tongue over his lips before gently moving up to lay on Simon's other side. His fingers brushing against Isabelle's thigh and stomach as he laid down. His arm wrapped over both of them. 

"I love you. Both of you, very much." Simon yawned, mumbling the words as he settled down. Feeling safe and content between the two of them. Both look at him and kissed along his neck, cheeks and his lips. Whispering the words back to him. It didn't take Simon long to fall asleep between his loves, a happy smile on his lips. Isabelle and Raphael both watched him before Raphael spoke up. 

"I guess the shower will have to wait, but he did very good for the first time. Very good. Nuestro pequeño gatito adorable." He stroked his fingers through Simon's hair, earning a soft sound from the boy as he slept. 

"He did beautifully. He was perfect and I can't wait for the next time. I'm really happy to be here with the two of you, to have a home away when I need one. I am much more spoiled than I deserve." 

"We both are. We all are. This is more than I could have ever asked for and I know Simon feels the same. We love you Isabelle." They both smiled softly at each other and cuddled Simon, falling asleep themselves.


End file.
